High School Hell
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: A student at Ouran contacted Ai. In order to gather information, Hell Girl must infiltrate the school, as a student. This takes place after season 2 of Hell Girl, and the last episode of Ouran. AixRen and Haruhi multi
1. Chapter 1

"Our next client is really in this school?" Hone Onna asked. Ai nodded.

"Yes. It is one of the girls. She's being harassed by one of the F classmen. We have to start our investigation." Ai told them.

"Which is why your wearing that blue tuxedo?" Wanyudo asked.

"The yellow dress is horrible. It would look ugly on mistress." Ren informed them. Hone Onna shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter to me." Ai told them.

"I think you look better in the boy's uniform anyway." Hone Onna told her.

"Thank you. Let's go." Ai told them.

~Class 1-A~

"Students! Let's welcome a new student to our class." The teacher said. The door opened, and a young girl walked in, wearing the boy's uniform. She had raven black hair that reached her waist. She also had eyes that were the color of blood. There was a bracelet on her right wrist that was made of black beads. There were two gold bells.

"Hello, My name is Ai Sakamoto. Pleased to meet you." She said. She did a small bow.

"Okay, Miss Sakamoto, you can sit behind Mr. Haruhi Fujioka." The teacher told her. She nodded. Haruhi raised her hand, letting Ai know where she was at. Ai quietly walk towards the girl studying her. Haruhi raised an eyebrow in confusion. All throughout class Haruhi could feel Ai's eyes boring into her. It made her a bit nervous. She shifted in discomfort.

"Hey, Haruhi. Are you feeling okay?" Hikaru whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Haruhi whispered. Hikaru nodded, turning back to his work.

~After Class~

Haruhi glanced over her shoulder to see that Ai hadn't moved. She was still staring at her. Ai obviously didn't care that she was caught in the act.

"C-Can I help you with something?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"You're a girl." Ai stated. Haruhi was suddenly grateful that the classroom was empty, save for her, the twins, and Ai.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about!" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi is one of the manliest man we know-" Haruhi cut Hikaru off.

"Yeah I'm a girl. And so are you. What are you trying to point out?" Haruhi asked.

"I was just wondering why you're wearing the boy's uniform." Ai told her.

"I could ask the same about you." Haruhi responded.

"Because I didn't want my mistress in such a horrible dress." A voice answered.

"Ren…kun…" Ai whispered. The man was wearing a business suit. He had the normal tuft of hair covering one of his eyes.

"Come on, we have to get home." Ren told her. Ai continued to sit in her seat. Ren smirked at her being stubborn.

"Come on, we have to get your little sister." Ren said.

"…Sister?" Ai asked softly.

"Miss Kikuri. She's waiting for us at the elementary school." Ren told her. Ai continued to sit her seat, not caring.

"I feel like they're having a stare down." Hikaru whispered to the other two. They had moved out of the way, standing behind Ai. Ren sighed, reaching a hand into his pocket.

"I really didn't want to do this." Ren muttered. He pulled an object out of his pocket. He was holding a plastic bag of red cherries. Ai bit her lip, resisting the temptation. Ren smirked, opening the bag.

"What are a bunch of cherries supposed to do?" Kaoru asked.

"I think it's her favorite." Haruhi responded. Ren took a cherry out of the bag, walking over to Ai's desk.

"Last chance mistress." Ren told her. Ai shook her head.

"Suit yourself. These cherries are delicious." Ren told her. He placed the cherry stem in his mouth. Ai simply smirked.

"What's the point of th-" Hikaru's voice died out, as Ai leaned forward. She placed the cherry between her lips, touching his. She pulled away afterward, the cherry gone. She swallowed the cherry, that was now in her mouth.

"That was good." She muttered. Ren stuck out his tongue, showing that the cherry stem was tied in a knot. Ai stood up, grabbing her things. She took the cherry stem off of his tongue.

"Let's go, Miss Ai." Ren said. He offered his arm. Ai hooked her arm around his. They walked towards the door, stopping short. She turned her head, looking at the three confused teens.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered.

"Come on Mistress, Kikuri is waiting for us." Ren said. Ai glanced at him, nodding.

"Let's go." Ai muttered. They walked out of the classroom.

"Wait!" Haruhi shouted. She ran out of the classroom and stopped them in their tracks.

"Yes?" Ai asked. Hikaru and Kaoru peeked out of the class.

"Why don't you come by music Room 3. Tomorrow if you like! You can make some friends there, and it can help you adjust to the school." Haruhi suggested.

"What's there?" Ai asked.

"Our host club." Hikaru told him. Ren noticeably flinched.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go." Ai told him.

"Thank you miss." Ren sighed in relief. He kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe I will. We must get going, my sister gets in trouble when she's kept waiting." Ai told them.

"We have to get going anyway. Our duty calls." Kaoru told them. Ai nodded, before doing a small bow. She and Ren took their leave.

~3 hours later~

Haruhi plopped onto the couch.

"Finally, we're done for the day." Haruhi sighed.

"Why'd you let Ai talk to you like that?" Kaoru asked her. Haruhi shrugged.

"I don't know. For some reason, I just let her say I'm a girl. I don't know why I did it, I just did. But now someone else knows." Haruhi told them.

"What?" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi nodded.

"This new girl confronted Haruhi about her wearing the boy's uniform." Kaoru told them.

"Odd thing, she was wearing the same uniform as Haruhi." Hikaru continued.

"When I asked her, some guy came in. He told us he wouldn't let his mistress wear such a horrible dress." Haruhi finished.

"That's strange." Kyoya muttered.

"It is." Hunny agreed.

"No, not that…well that is a little strange. What I'm talking about is the fact that I can't get any information on this girl, other than the basic physical exam data. She has no parents, is an only child, and lives with her grandmother." Kyoya told them.

"That's impossible." Hikaru told him.

"Are you doubting Kyoya's information?" Tamaki asked.

"We are!" Kaoru shouted.

"When Ren picked Ai up, he mentioned having to get her little sister. He said that she was at the Elementary." Haruhi explained.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Positive. I couldn't have misheard." Haruhi told him, unbending.

"But wait a minute…now that I think about it, didn't she sound confused when he said that she had a sister?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey, yeah! That's right! She acted as though she didn't know what he was talking about. He had to explain it to her." Kaoru agreed.

"That's strange. I would never forget about Chika-chan! I wonder how she forgot about her own little sister?" Hunny commented. Mori grunted in agreement.

"And I would never forget my precious daughter-"

"Back the hell away, sempai." Haruhi told him harshly. Tamaki froze, in a second he was sitting in his corner, growing mushrooms.

"That's odd. There is a new elementary student, but she doesn't share the same last name as Ai." Kyoya said.

"Close family friends maybe? Like so close that Kikuri would love Ai, and call her sister?" Haruhi suggested, leaning over his shoulder, to see the two files.

"That is a possibility, that would explain why Ai would be so confused." Hikaru pointed out. Kaoru nodded.

"Maybe it's also a respect thing! Like This little girl respects Ai so much that she calls her sister!" Hunny suggested.

"Well, I'll certainly dive into the case some more, you can count on that." Kyoya told them. Haruhi straightened, as the older man closed his laptop.

"Another weird thing is that it seems like Ai is in a romantic relationship with her servant." Hikaru told him.

"Oh yeah, that weird cherry kiss." Haruhi muttered.

"Cherry kiss?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded.

"He put the stem of a cherry in his mouth, just the cherry sticking out. Ai leaned over and took the cherry in her own lips, kissing him. At the same time she got the cherry." Haruhi told him.

"Yeah, if it wasn't such a weird situation, than I would say it was cute, maybe even hot." Hikaru told them. Kaoru nodded.

"Definitely something we could pull off." Kaoru added. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She stretched her arms.

"I'm going home." Haruhi told them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ai looked at the doors to music room 3. Kikuri was holding her hand. She was wearing the pink uniform of Ouran elementary. Ai was now wearing the brown middle school uniform. Ren had said that she would have looked cute in that one. Ai secretly agreed with him, only because he said it.

"Let's go." Ai muttered, letting go of the little girl's hand, allowing her to open the door. Kikuri happily put her hands on the door handle.

"Can I?" She asked, waiting for an answer. Ai nodded.

"You can." She answered. Kikuri quickly pulled the handle down, swinging the door open with all of her might. She stared at wonder at the six handsome boys, and girl, in front of her.

"Welcome!" They recited.

"Thank you." Ai told them. Kikuri smiled, rushing off to find something to do.

"Kikuri, behave." Ai told her. Kikuri stopped in her tracks.

"Okay!" She said happily, before running to the sweets storage. Ai walked over to one of the tables.

"Stop it." She mumbled. The hosts looked over at Kikuri and saw that she had gotten a hold of Tamaki's bear. She looked like she was about to rip the bear's head off.

"I can't?" Kikuri asked.

"You can't." Ai confirmed. She sadly lowered the bear, dropping it onto the floor.

"Hey, we have cake if you want some." Hunny told her. Kikuri perked up, running over to the short boy.

"Really? Can I?" She asked Ai. Ai nodded.

"You can." She muttered. Kikuri smiled

"Yay!" She cheered. Hunny led her over to a table, that had cake set up. Ai watched her with careful eyes.

"Hello, miss Ai." Kyoya greeted. Ai nodded in greeting.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked. Ai shook her head. A plate was placed in front of her.

"The cherry pie here is amazing." Haruhi informed her, letting go of the plate. Ai picked up the fork and knife quickly cutting off a bite of the cherry pie.

"After this, I'm leaving…Kikuri, don't." Ai said. Kikuri looked over, her hand raised, a plate full of cake in her hand. It was aimed at the girl that were just coming through the door.

"I can't?"

"You can't." Kikuri reluctantly set the plate down, pushing the cake around, not in the mood to eat it anymore.

"It seems that Kikuri is a trouble maker." Kyoya observed. Ai nodded. She quickly finished the cherry pie.

"Kikuri, let's go. Ren is waiting for us." Ai whispered. Kikuri was next to her in a second.

"Okay!" She said happily. Ai took her hand, leading her to the door. They stopped in their tracks when they saw a girl with light brown hair. Her hair was curly, and reached her waist. There was a bandage on her cheek. She also had bandages wrapped around her neck. She had black eyes that were dulled. She stopped in front of Ai, wondering why the girll was staring at her.

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked.

"I'll stay a bit longer." Ai muttered, walking back towards the table she was sitting at, not too long ago. The girl looked confused, but shrugged it off. She walked over to Tamaki. Ai carefully watched the girl.

"Miss, Saka-"

"Shibata, Ai Shibata." Ai told him.

"Shibata?" Kyoya quetsioned.

"It's my name. He promised that we would be together, before he was killed." Ai murmmered. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing, I was just rambling on about a story I read." Ai lied.

"You seem to have intrest in Miss Nokomo, why?" Kyoya asked.

"I recognize her, that's all." Ai answered.

"Ai-chan, that's her?" Kikuri asked.

"Yes, that's her." Ai answered. Kikuri smiled, before running over to the girl.

"That's Saku Nomoko." Kyoya told her.

~With Kikuri~

Saku stared at Kikuri.

"Onee-chan!" Kikuri called her, smiling. Saku blinked in confusion.

"Play with me! I'm bored!" Kikuri told her, dragging her away from Tamaki. Kikuri led her to an empty table and showed her some drawings that sh made. Saku looked a little relaxed, but she was still tense.

~With Saku (at midnight)~

Saku quickly entered in the website name.

"Come on, come on." she muttered, clicking enter. She sighed when it said that the page was not found. She looked at the clock, at the exact moment that it said midnight, she refreshed the page. The screen turned black, and a small flame appeared.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"The boy that is harrasing me." She said, as she typed it in. She quickly pressed send. She sighed in relief. She walked over to her queen bed, laying down on the velvet sheets, she curled into a tight ball, dozing off. She woke up when she heard her phone vibrating. She quickly sat up, and crawled over to her bedside table. She picked up her phone, opening it.

"New text..." She muttered, opening the text. When she read the message she dropped the phone.

~With Ai~

"Your message has been recieved." She muttered, walking away from her computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Saku walked towards her school.

"Hey!" A male voice shouted behind her. She jumped a little, turning around. She saws a boy with greasy brown hair that was in a ponytail. He had on the school uniform, except his white shirt was red, and his blue jack had been dyed black. His tie was missing from the outfit, and he was wearing jeans. He stomped over to it.

"Wh-what is it? I haven't told anyone." Saku told him. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. Her back hit his chest.

"That's not it. You stood me up last night. You're going to pay. And remember what happens if you call the cops." He told her.

"Let go of her! Please! Let my sister go!" She begged him.

"No way! It's the only way to keep you in check." He muttered. He took a knife out of his pocket, and placed the dull blade against her cheek.

"One of the best things about a dull blade. It hurts more when you cut someone." He threatened.

"No, please don't!" Saku begged.

"Since you said please. I won't cut your cheek." He told her. Saku silently sighed in relief.

"I'll make the cut, less noticeable." He smirked.

"No!" She shouted, but it was too late. He pushed her to the ground, and pulled up her sleeve.

"Your skin is perfect, isn't it?" He muttered, looking at her arm.

"Please! Stop it!" She told him, trying to push him off.

"Shut up!" He told her, slapping her. Saku cried out in pain, and tears ran down her face, as her cut her skin.

"Stop it! It hurts!" She whimpered.

"Of course it does." He told her. He made one final slice, finishing her torture. His grip on her wrist loosened, and she pulled it away from him, holding it to her chest. She curled into a ball, trying to protect her self.

"You're pathetic. You better have my money, and my reward, tonight!" He told her, kicking her stomach. He stalked away, leaving her on the ground. Saku cried, holding her stomach. She looked at her left arm, the one that he had cut up. He had cut the word mine, on her word, all in capital letters. She shook, sitting up; she held her hand close to her chest, standing up. She limped to the school building, and the familiar nurse's office.

~With Ai~

"Hone Onna become the nurse." Ai told her, watching from a tree top. She took out a red, straw doll, dropping her to the ground. The doll, turned into the bone woman, and she was wearing a pair of scrubs, and her black hair was in a messy ponytail. She disappeared, reappearing in the nurse's off. The door opened, revealing Saku.

"Miss Tenami! I need some bandages." She called out. Hone walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tenami had to attend to a family matter last night. She's not back yet. I'm her replacement, until she gets back." Hone told her.

"O-Okay." She muttered. She showed Hone her carved arm.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" She asked.

"I got jumped on the way to school." Saku told her.

"Do you know who jumped you?" Hone asked. Saku shook her head. Hone wrapped Saku's arm.

"Does this happen often?" Hone asked the girl. Saku shook her head, denying that it happens.

"Okay. Come back after lunch, and I'll change your bandages." Hone told her. Saku nodded, before standing up, bowing, and leaving. Hone sighed, and leaned on the counter.

"Man, I hope that we can save this girl before it's too late." She muttered. The door opened again, revealing her mistress.

"Ai? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did she seem jumpy?" Ai asked.

"A little. She was trying to avoid the question of who did it to her. What's weird is the guy has never given her his name." Hone told her. Ai nodded.

"After lunch. Send her to the bathroom to clean her wounds. I'll confront her then." Ai said. Hone nodded.

"Alright, I'll do that." Hone said. Ai nodded and left, heading for her class. She walked to the first year class, still wearing the middle school uniform. When she entered class, Haruhi waved her over.

"Yes." Ai asked.

"We wanted to know what you thought of the host club." Hikaru told her. Ai blinked before looking at the ground, thinking about it.

"I didn't really get the point of it." Ai told them. She walked to her seat, behind them. "But it was interesting to see how you work." She confessed, sitting in her seat.

"You didn't like it?" Kaoru asked. Ai shook her head.

"Did your sister like it?" Haruhi asked her.

"Kikuri liked the cake. She rarely gets any since sugar makes her much more devious. We were chasing after her all night." Ai told them.

"Are you allowed to wear the middle school uniform?" Hikaru asked, pointing to the brown sailor outfit.

"Yes, I am." Ai muttered. The teacher chose that moment to walk in.

"Alright, sit down. We have a full schedule today," She told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Saku followed the nurse into the office's bathroom.

"Here, let me clean your wounds in here." Hone told her. Saku nodded, holding her arm close. When Hone opened the door to the bathroom, there was a field of black grass. Saku stared at the sparkling red lake, and the lone tree near it. She gazed at the sun, which happened to be setting, making everything dark.

"Where am I?" Saku asked, turning to Hone. She took a step back when she saw that Hone Onna was now wearing a blue kimono on. Her red obi was on backwards, the bow in front. The kimono was falling off her shoulders, and reached the ground. Hone walked towards her, placing a hand on Saku's back. She led her to the tree.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you, besides you summoned us." Hone told her. Saku looked at the tree, and a girl jumped down from it. She had black hair that reached her waist, and blood red eyes. A black sailor school uniform was on her body. She happened to be barefoot. Next to her was a little girl with purple eyes, and short black hair. She was wearing a purple kimono dress that ended at her knees. She had on wooden sandals, and was holding a fan.

"Wait, I know you. You were those girls from the host club." Saku stated. They both nodded.

"My name is Ai. You've summoned me." She stated.

"And I'm Kikuri!" The little girl said happily.

"Y-You're the Hell Girl!" Saku exclaimed. Ai nodded, walking towards her. She was holding a black straw doll.

"This is for you, if you truly wish revenge; just pull the thread around his neck. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell." Ai told her.

"You will?" Saku asked. Her fingers twitched as she went to pull the thread.

"However, by pulling the string, you are bound into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell, however once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you enter the covenant, your soul will also belong to hell. You will never know the joys of heaven; your soul will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony. There to remain for all eternity. Only when you die, of course." Ai told her.

"Wh-What?" Saku muttered, looking at the doll. Her fingers were wrapped around the string, but she was frozen in fear. Arms reached out of the ground, pulling at her legs. She fell to the ground, the doll falling out of her hands. The decaying arms wrapped around her waist trying to pull her in. Saku screamed as loud as she could, fear and horror filling her voice. In an instant the hands were gone, and she was lying on the bathroom floor, completely safe.

"And now the decision rests with you." Ai's voice rang out. Saku crawled into a sitting position, and reached for her doll. She looked at the red string.

"Is it really worth it?" She muttered. She sighed, standing up. Saku walked out of the bathroom, and out of the nurse's office. She ran to her classroom, taking the long way to avoid the F classes. Once she got to her room, she ran over to her desk, placing the doll in her bag.

"Saku, there you are." The teacher said. Saku looked up at the bald, elderly man.

"Yes?" Saku asked.

"Your driver is here to pick you up. Apparently you have a dentist appointment or something." He told her. Saku nodded, and walked out of the classroom, bag in hand. She walked through the silent halls; the only sound she heard was her school shoes hitting the clean floors. She walked down a staircase, and when she got to the edge, a hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind the staircase. Her back was slammed into the wall, making her drop her things.

"Hello." Her stalker said.

"Wh-what do you want? My driver's here to pick me up." She told him.

"They bought that load of crap. People are idiots, aren't they?" He asked her. She gasped as realization washed over her.

"Let me go!" She shouted. The response that she got was nothing more than another slap.

"I think that you're forgetting that I can end this anytime I want, just by killing your sister." He told her.

"Please, I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want! Just let me go." She begged.

"Anything? Are you sure?" He asked. Saku nodded.

"Well, I guess I can finally tell you my name. It's Juro" He muttered. Her eyes widened as he bent down, placing his lips on her neck. She bit back a scream as he bit down on her neck.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked him.

"Absolutely nothing. I just have to have a wife soon, and congratulations, I chose you." He told her darkly. Saku's eyes widened in horror, and she let out a scream. He silenced her by placing his mouth on her own, and shoving his tongue in.

"_I won't let you do this! Let me go!"_ She thought. She bit down on his tongue, so hard that she drew blood. He backed up, holding his mouth.

"You bitch." He muttered. Saku scrambled up, grabbing her bag in the process. She ran through the hallways, searching through the bag.

"Where is it, where is it?" She muttered, searching for the doll. She tripped over her feet, falling to the ground. The contents of her bag spilled out. Papers, books, pencils, and erasers fell everywhere. She noticed the doll, and grabbed it, scrambling up again. She managed to run through a few more hallways, before Juro ran out of the hallway in front of her, cutting her off. Saku slid to a stop, and tried turning around, only to have him grab the skirt of her dress. She fell to the ground, the doll flying out of her hands. Juro crawled on top of her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Saku whimpered as his hands roamed down, finally gasping as he got where he wanted to be. She reached for the doll, just barely missing it. Juro paid no attention to it, as he unzipped her dress, eyes roaming over his body. Saku managed to scoot forward slightly, finally grabbing the doll. She pulled it to her chest, just as Juro rolled her over, and pushed the yellow school uniform, off her torso.

"This ends NOW!" She screamed, pulling the thread. She closed her eyes, as Juro raised a hand to slap her again. A wind blew by, taking the doll out of her hands. She held onto the thread as much as she could. Juro grabbed her wrists, trapping them against the floor.

"Your grievance shall be avenged." A male voice rang out. Saku closed her eyes in fear, just as she felt lighter. She opened her eyes and noticed that Juro was gone. She looked at the red string in her hand.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Ai-san." Saku muttered, holding the thread close to hee bare chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Ai was sitting in a small river, and thin white robe covering her body. She held out a hand, letting a butterfly, fly into it.

"Ai, I've prepared your nagajuban." An elderly woman's voice rang out. Ai stood up, disturbing the butterfly.

"Yes grandma." Ai responded. She climbed out of the river and walked up to her house. She was quickly dress in a black kimono that had flowers on it. The flowers were gently gliding across the black silk. She flipped some of her ebony hair off of her shoulder. And quietly walked out of her house.

"Are you ready, mistress?" An old man asked. He had on a light brown, casual kimono and a dark brown jacket over it. Ai nodded in her head. She watched as Wanyudo was engulfed in flames, and turned into a carriage. His head was on the wooden wheels, and it was surrounded by fire. She climbed in, two straw dolls already in their proper place. They rode to the school building, a trail of fire following them, as they soared through the air.

Meanwhile, Juro was in the empty hallways of Ouran Academy. It had suddenly turned into night.

"What? What happened?" He muttered, looking around wildly.

"Look at that boy, he's so hideous..." A girl whispered to her friend, as they passed.

"What are you talking about?" Juro muttered, running through the hall. He came to a blond teen, talking to a teen with black hair and glasses, as well as a tall teen with black hair. The tallest teen had a kid on his shoulders.

"Tamaki! Help me!" Juro shouted.

"Oh my, look at the little boy. Isn't he positively, ugly?" Tamaki smirked. Juro screamed, when he saw that Tamaki had rotting flesh. He fell to the ground, turning into dust, a skeleton remaining.

"This isn't good, such an ugly student, at this school?" Kyōya muttered, writing down in his notebook.

"Plus, he's a sexual harasser; such a boy shouldn't belong in this school." Hunny giggled.

"Yeah." Mori agreed. The three of them turned into dust, as their skeletons remained.

"My, my. You seem to be in trouble, Juro-kun." Saku smiled, appearing in front of him, from the dust that made up four members of the host club.

"Saku...thank goodness you're here." Juro smirked, grabbing her. He screamed in pain as her flesh burned him. He covered his eyes when she burst into flame. His arms were forced apart, and so where his legs. He was chained in a dark void, neither reaching the ceiling, or floor.

"Are you going to admit to your sins?" Hone Onna asked. She stood to his left side.

"What sins?" Juro shouted. He screamed as the left side of his body started burning as skeletons grabbed him, scratching him.

"You sexually harassed this girl relentlessly." Wanyudo told him.

"I did no such thing!" Juro shouted. The right side of his body burned as skeletons grabbed a hold of him, scratching them.

"Are you sure?" Ren smirked, floating above him.

"What are you talking about?" Juro screamed.

"You kidnapped her sister, forcing Saku to go out with her. You beat her, and cut her. Do you admit to doing that?" Ren asked, grabbing Juro's face.

"That bitch deserved it! I needed to keep her in her place! I'm not the one at fault here! She is!" Juro screamed.

"You heard him, mistress." Ren smirked, jumping away from him. The three adults stood next to Saku's still burning body. The flames flew away, leaving behind Ai.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul, wallowing in your sin." Ai whispered. She stood directly in front of him, her eyes not blinking, showing no emotion. "Perhaps, it is time to die." She whispered. She held out her arm, gently shaking her wrist. A soft bell chimed, as Juro screamed in pain, the bony fingers of the skeletons, piercing his body.

~At hell~

Juro gasped and sat up, looking around. He was lying on a boat in a never ending river. Paper lanterns and flowers floated past him in the river.

"What the hell is going on?" Juro muttered.

"This is vengeance, so I am to ferry you to hell." Ai told him. He stared at Ai, as she ferried the boat towards a large gate.

"What are you talking about?" Juro asked. An image appeared on the black sky. Saku was in the nurse's office, clutching a red skin to her chest. She wrapped the string around her wrist.

"You've harassed Saku for several months. She pulled the string, sending you to hell." Ai told him.

"Hah, that bitch won't get anything! I still have her sister, and if my men don't here from me, I've given them orders to take care of that little brat." Juro smirked. He started chuckling, which turned into a full blown laugh, as they passed through the gates. Web was wrapped around Juro as he was dragged deep into hell, being tortured. Ai nodded to her master, rowing the boat away from the gate.

"Ren." Ai called, after going ashore.

"Yes, Ai?" Ren asked.

"Find Saku's sister, and secure her. I want Saku to be reunited with her sister." Ai demanded.

"Of course mistress. I know where he keeps her. I can go and save her." Ren smiled, disappearing from her sight.


End file.
